Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret: Dumbledore
by DeathlyPhoenix
Summary: ONESHOT OFF OF COUSIN'S SECRET my longish fic. When Katie met Dumbledore after reading the 6th book. Will she believe that the man himself is alive, or even real...


**AN: **Here is the long awaited oneshot off of my fic 'Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret' you don't have to read that first, infact, this is set before the fic. I'd like it if you could read it after though. _please (_puppie dog eyes, bottem lip trembleing).

I'm going to thank Zoe (no.1 Dracolover (makes me feel SICK to write that))

Anyway, this is set in sixth year. it talks about when Katie met dumbledore, i think that is metioned in Cousin's Secret (please say i didn't cut it...) I was on a kind of high when i wrote it so it's kinda funny (that's in my opinon anyway).

anything else to metion... nope! on with the story!!!! (desclaimer is on my profile)

Enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret: Dreams or Reality?**

If you opened your front door to see an unnaturally old man wearing what looks like a dress and cloak you would be thinking why the hell is an old man doing trick or treating on his own? But, then you would realize that it's not even Halloween yet! Then you'd realize that you've both been standing there staring at each other (like an idiot in your case).

"Um… hello?" I said.

Then I thought-'Oh that's great Katie, people say that when they don't know if someone's there or not. You just said it after staring at a person for about ten minutes!'

Luckily the man saved me from making more of a fool of myself.

"Ah, Miss McGillivray, lovely to meet you", He held out a wrinkly hand, he seemed to radiate kindness so I took it.

"May I come in?" he asked in his grandfatherly tone.

"Um yea… hang on! Who the hell ARE you!?" I couldn't help but trust him, I felt as though I had met him before.

He chuckled. "Sorry, I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore."

'Okaaay there is some madman at my home asking to come in and he is pretending to be a character from my favourite series. How the hell does he know it's my favourite book series? I don't exactly publicize it.' Then I remember the amount of times I've started a discussion in class about Harry Potter. I've annoyed classmates and teachers alike with the: is Snape good? Is Harry going to live? Will Ron and Hermione get together? And the when will Harry get back with Ginny? 'Okay I think I know how he knows that it's my favourite book series but what do I do? Why don't they tell you how to handle this at school? It would be more useful (and properly easier to understand) than algebra!'

Then he starts to talk again.

"I suppose my name isn't much use-" that was where I cut him off.

"Why the HELL are you pretending to be Dumbledore?!" I whispered harshly.

"I don't understand. I am not pretending to be anybody. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore".

"Okay, how the hell did you remember his full name? Even _I _can't remember it off by heart and I've read all of the books twenty four times!" I'm slightly hysterical at this point, but I'm telling the truth.

"I don't understand Miss McGillivray, what books?" He sounded very confused, this couldn't be really him, could it?

"You know, the Harry Potter books, the ones with the person you're pretending to be in them. If you want to pretend that you're really a character from the books, please pretend to be one that isn't already dead! This isn't some kind of fanfic you know!"

"Katie, I assure you, I am quite alive, and this is not made up. I had no idea that there were books about Harry that muggles read, and, what is a fanfic?"

I was getting quite excited now, this _had _to be Dumbledore.

'Shut up, he's dead, killed by Snape at the end of Half Blood Prince and anyway, he never existed in the first place. He's just some figment of J K Rowling's amazing imagination', I thought, feeling irritated.

"Prove that you're Dumbledore", I demanded.

Dumbledore, no, the impostor, glanced up the drive.

No one was out, the house that Katie lived at was number four out of eleven down a privet road, most of the houses were inhabited by old people who didn't venture out in the hot weather of midday.

He raised rather normal looking wand, Katie of course, would call it a wand. She picks up random sticks and starts waving them at random people screaming Avada Kedavra! Then yells at people that they are the girl/boy who lived if nothing happens and, funnily enough, nothing ever does. Then, she proceeds to tell them that her wand is seven inches, phoenix feather, from a black phoenix and made from maple wood. That is where the people start to get freaked out (if they're not already) but, that is a story for another time…

He points his wand at the rather ugly mat under her feet and it changes to pink (making it worse) the purple (slightly better, still horrible) to blue, then to multi-coloured stripes. I stare at him, if you were a Legilimency and happened to read (AN: yes Snape,_ read_) my thoughts all you would here was-

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, it has to be fake, optical illusion? Oh what the fuck!" then I ran out and hug him muttering "Oh my god! You're alive!!!!"

He patted me on the back and then I let go.

He comes in, we talk, and I discover that I, I mean me, am a protecto witch. A protecto witch of the one and only, Harry Potter! If oh my god didn't have any reason to be used before, it does now.

* * *

I'm not a 100 pleased with it but tell me what you think and read Lost Love, my other new fic. REVIEW!


End file.
